One Among Many
by LyraHeartstrings
Summary: Lilith is the newest addition to the Glade. She may seem innocent at first glance, but if you look closer you will see that she is anything but. She is an assassin trained by W.I.C.K.E.D. She has a mission and she plans to complete it. She has almost all of her memories when she enters the Glade, unlike everyone else. Will the Gladers see through her act before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: WICKED is good

I woke up with a start. My head was pounding, and I had no idea where I was. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything but darkness. I could feel moving upward at a steady pace, and I felt cold hard metal underneath and all around me. I assumed I was in some sort of a lift. After a little while I realized that I couldn't remember anything. All I knew was my name, Lilith. I began to panic as I tried to figure out why I couldn't remember anything. A cold sweat trickled down my face. Each drop that slid off my face made a small 'clink' as it hit the metal floor. I was shivering in fear. I kept thinking, "Why I am I here? Where am I going? What does who ever put me in here want with me? Why couldn't I remember anything?"

I nearly jumped and hit my head on the top of the lift when suddenly a blinding flash shone all around me. I could still feel myself steadily moving upwards, but I could see it now too. I looked around at the contents of the lift grateful for the light. I saw boxes of what I assumed to be supplies lining almost every part of the walls, stacked up to the roof. Of everything that I took in, one thing caught my eye. It was a syringe with a small note attached to it. It was filled to the brim with a glistening, bubbling, orange liquid. I moved forward to read the note. It read:

 _Lilith,_

 _Inject this into the left side of your neck, and all your memories, that you need of course, will return. Always remember that_ _W.i.C.K.E.D. is good._

 _~ The scientists at W.I.C.K.E.D_

All that registered in my mind from that note were three words: memories...will return. I hastily grabbed the syringe and lined the glistening tip up with the left side of my neck. I wanted my memories back so bad that I would practically do anything to get them back. I gasped in pain as I jammed the needle in and injected the liquid. I winced as I pulled out the needle and saw blood coating it. Before I could scream I fell unconscious. While I was out my memories returned. I had flashes of being in a facility training me as an assassin while a group of scientists watched intently. I took on opponent after opponent. I sent right hooks, roundhouse kicks, and upper cuts at. I would dodge every move they tried to make. Then at the end of each match, when they least expected it I would whip a knife out, and throw it. It never missed its mark. Always flying straight into the heart. I saw flashes of me and three other children watching kids in a huge maze on screens. As I saw their faces names flashed in my mind. The girl was Teresa, and the two boys were Thomas and Aris. I saw huge tubes with children waiting to be swiped and inserted into the maze trials. They were unconscious, hooked up to many machines, and floating in a liquid with a blue tint. I began to remember names and see faces with them. There was Chuck,Clint, Gally, Newt, Alby, Nick, and so many more. They were all the children in the glade. As of now Chuck was the only one there. I also saw the three still to come. If I succeeded in my assignment then Chuck would be sent home, Teresa as a normal subject into Group B, and Thomas would be the last to join Group A. I didn't care for any of the three. As an assassin I had been trained my whole life to kill ruthlessly.

Her mission was to kill all the Gladers methodically, one by one, except for Newt, Minho, Alby, Clint, and Thomas. Thomas would arrive shortly after the killings started. If the killings didn't start then all three waiting candidates would be sent into Group A, and W.I.C.K.E.D. would release the Grievers into the Glade at night. The only incentive I have to complete the mission is my own life, and if necessary my little brother's life. Of course seeing as i was a trained assassin I don't need an incentive to kill. They had trained me to be emotionless. When she woke up all her training returned to her, as well as her memories of W.I.C.K.E.D., the Maze Trials, her family, her mission, and her time working in the W.I.C.K.E.D. facility. Everything i had seen while unconscious and more was back. The one thing that I remembered the most was the phrase that kept flashing in front of my eyes while my memories returned:

 **W.I.C.K.E.D. IS good**

 **A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? This is my first fanfiction so please don't be to harsh in the reviews (I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism though). I will make sure to update ASAP. Also once I'm done editing it I will be putting out a Keeper of the Lost Cities fanfic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of my fan fiction. It has taken along time. I was almost done and then I managed to delete everything. :( Hopefully the second times the charm. Sorry the update took so long. I've gotten busy with lots of school projects and I've been really tired recently and didn't feel like writing. I feel sort of bad because I know I don't like it when it takes forever for an update to come out, so I felt bad for doing the same thing. Also I would like to thank Direwolfpup for thier comment. I'm glad you like my story. Also I hope you'll check out chapter one again now that I have updated it a little bit based on what you said. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

I took the empty syringe and slid it through a small hole in the floor. I watched it fall down the shaft until I couldn't see it anymore. I knew I was an assassin for W.I.C.K.E.D. so I assumed that they would arm me. I was wrong. I thought they might have put something in my jacket but all I saw were empty sheaths. I felt in the arm of my black jacket and found yet again, an empty sheath. I slid my jacket back on and looked down at what I was wearing. They had put my in a form fitting black tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I looked back up. I was certain that they had given me something to defend myself with.

I ruled out the possibility of them putting anything in my shirt, because it was too tight. I already knew there was nothing in my jacket. I also couldn't feel anything in my boots, so that left my pants. I felt around the inside of the waist band until I felt my finger skim a small metal object. I grabbed it and pulled. It opened up a small pocket with four vials of various poisons. I felt a small smirk cross my face and zipped the small pouch back up.

I looked around some more, certain that if W.I.C.K.E.D. wanted the job done then they would have given me more to work with. Then one of the crates caught my eye as the light coming from somewhere in the lift fell on something metal through a small hole in the side of the box. I moved over to the crate and yanked the lid off. Inside were swords, knives, machetes, any type of bladed weapon you could think of, and one small hand gun. I instantly grabbed the gun and slid it in my left boot. I grabbed six knives. I slid one in the sheath in the right sleeve of my jacket, and two in each of the pockets on the inside of my jacket. I took the final knife and slid it into my right boot. I replaced the lid on the box and tried my best to reseal it. I just hoped that the Gladers would be to dimwitted to realize it had been opened.

I sighed. Next came my least favorite part, planning. I knew now that I was armed I had to come up with a plan before I got to the Glade. I was having a hard time enjoying this because I knew that in order to get them to trust me and not suspect a single thing had anything to do with me when the killings started that I would have to appear weak and helpless. I guess when I got out of the life I would have to act afraid. The faked confusion wouldn't be hard but fear, fear was something that I had spent my whole life trying to eradicate. I sat there thinking about my plan. I had to appear helpless, innocent, and weak. I also had to make sure that they didn't know that i had my memory back, and I had to get into the Maze at all costs. I thought for a while before I realized that all the people that they sent into the Maze were running most of the time. I smirked, all I had to do was show them that I could run. That would easy, I was trained to run without tiring for hours on end. And I could go at speeds up to 26 mph at top speeds **(A/N: For those of you that don't know, Yes that is possible. The fastest human was recorded to go at tops speeds of 28 mph during a 100 yard dash.)**.

Just as I finally had a solid plan the lift came to a jolting stop. My head rammed against the side of the box. I winced, held my head, and prayed to any god that might be put there that I didn't have a concussion. The began to open slowly letting natural light in from the outside. I heard the Gladers whispering things, most were saying thing like, "I wonder what the new Greenie looks like?" or, " I wonder if he plunked his pants?" I could hear one voice saying, " I bet the new Greenie's going to be pathetic, nothing more than a slopper for sure." That comment got me mad, I could take on everyone of these boys right now and they would all end up dead one way or another. I calmed myself down as the top opened more, I was fully calm and had put a confused and petrified lion on my face just as the top had opened all the way. I saw one boy leaning over the edge with shaggy, unkempt, grimy golden blonde hair. His clothes were ratty, dirt stained, and torn. I immediately recognized him as Newt, he wasn't a target.

He looked down at me and let out a small gaps as he told the other, "It's a girl!" He had a thick British accent, and seemed to be in a position that held at least some power here, seeing as he was the one welcoming the new subjects every month. The whispers grew louder and more intense as he said that. "W-where am I? H-how do I get out of this box?" I asked, my voice shaking. Newt smiled and said,"Not to worry dear, we'll get you out." He turned to the boys and shouted, "Hey, get the rope over here!" The handed him a rope and he threw it down into the box. He looked down at me again and asked, "Do you think you climb up, or should we pull you out?" I thought about for a second, should I appear totally helpless or show that I had at least enough strength to pull self up a rope, that was about 10 feet from the top of the box. I chose the latter. I said, " I can climb." The boy smiled and said, " Alright love, get yourself on up here, and I'll send one of these shanks to go get Alby, he's gonna want to see you." I grabbed the rope and pulled my feet up against the wall of the box. I pulled my arms up it while moving my feet up the wall. I got to the top in about 45 seconds. Once my feet reached the top I leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the box. I let my feet fall, and I pulled myself up and out with my arms. The boys seemed impressed. I turned and saw a short, lean boy running back with a tall dark-skinned boy in tow. Once the got to the crowd of boys, the short one joined the crowd that was quickly parting so the the boy who I recognized as Alby could walk through towards me. It was obvious from the way he carried himself, and how much the other boys respected him. His dark brown eyes widened for a second when he realized that the boys weren't about me being a girl. "Welcome to the Glade She-Bean. The names Alby, we're gonna give you a tour tomorrow. Now we're not going to hurt you." he said. Then he turned to the boys and yelled, "You shanks aren't to touch this girl ever! Do you understand me! Also for the first week or two no one but the keepers are allowed to approach her without supervision." All the boys groaned. It was clear that they were all excited to have a girl in the Glade. But what can you expect, teenage boys will be teenage boys.

He turned back to me and said, "Now, what's you name Greenie?" I kept up my little act and managed to get myself to shake in 'fear'. I shoved past him and started sprinting towards the small forest as fast as I could. I could hear Alby shouting at some of the boys to come and get me. I turned and saw that he had sent Newt, Minho, and Mike. I smirked, sure the files said that these were the fastest of all of them, even though one had a limp, I still knew that I could easily outrun them, in fact I could do it all day. I turned back to look where I was going I was almost to the forest. Once I reached the forest I maneuvered my way through the trees until I came to one that I could climb easily. I hopped up the tree, and began swinging from branch to branch until I reached the edge of the forest. I looked out and saw the entrance to the Maze, I decided to go straight towards the door. I would let them catch me right as I was about to enter the Maze. I jumped down out of the tree, and quickly began running towards the Maze's entrance. When I was about halfway there I turned and saw the boys running after me. I was surprised that it hadn't taken them longer to figure out that I had left the forest. I heard one of them begin shouting, and turned to see them start to run faster. I smirked, they must have finally noticed where I was going. Alright, time to put the plan into action.

 **NEWT'S POV**

That new girl is crazy. She was running all around the Glade and through the forest. I mean I get that she's freaked out and all, but this is a bit overboard. I can't help but get a little bit of a bad vibe from her, but I must be wrong because there is no way a girl who looks that fragile, scared, and just down right angelic could do something wrong is there? I must not have been paying attention because I heard a bunch of screaming coming form Minho and Mike. I snapped my head up and saw the newbie headed straight for the maze doors. My eyes widened, and I started pumping my legs harder. I was picking up speed, and luckily she was slowing down some. We were slowly but surely diminishing the distance between us and that girl. Minho finally caught up to her right as she was about to run into the Maze.

Minho tackled her, and she screamed and started thrashing around trying to free herself from his grip. "Hey!" I shouted. "Calm down okay. You're gonna be fine. Now can you tell me your name?" She looked surprised when I yelled, but she replied, "M-my name is Lilith." "Well then Lil-" she cut me off by asking, "Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Wh-" "Whoa slow down Greenie. My names Newt, and you're in the Glade. The reason you can't remember anything is because the creators made sure that none of us remembered anything but our names. Finally, we don't know why you are her, hell I don't even know why I'm here. So there you have it. Any other questions will be answered in your tour of the Glade tomorrow." "Wait, one more question." she says. I sigh dramatically, making her giggle a little bit and said, "What is it?" "Well," she started, "when I started heading for this big door you all seemed to freak out a lot, why is that? Isn't this like an exit?"

"Well, it is the only way to get out of the Glade, but beyond that is the Maze. None of us have found our way out of the Maze yet, and if you don't get back to the Glade by the time the gates close then you're as good as dead. The Grievers come out at night, and trust me you don't want to run into one of those. Some of us have been stung by Grievers and the poor guys die, and if they make it then they're never the same again. Of course we haven't lost anyone to the Grievers in a long time."

"Oh, okay." she replied. "Now," I said, "lets get you back over to the box so you can talk to Alby Lilith. I can let you go so you can walk yourself if you promise not to run off again okay?" She nodded. So I motioned to Minho to release her from his grip. She stood up along with Minho, and we began walking back to the box. Honestly I think she would make a great runner, but I'll have to see what Minho and Alby think. I mean she was able to outrun all of our fastest runners for quite a while, and I think if she wasn't still so shaken up about coming out of the box, and being in the Glade, she would have been long gone in the Maze before we even got near her.


End file.
